


Proprietary Electives/Selectives

by Dresupi



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, One Shot Collection, Pre-Relationship, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Abed/Annie/Troy short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.None of the ficlets are connected unless otherwise noted.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Abed Nadir, Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir, Troy Barnes/Annie Edison, Troy Barnes/Annie Edison/Abed Nadir
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36
Collections: Dresupi's Ficlet Collections





	1. Table of Contents

  1. Table of Contents
  2. Waiting for the Zombie Hoard to leave us alone and other ways to pass the time || for Anonymous
  3. Power's out || for i-believe-in-unicorns-and-you




	2. Waiting for the Zombie Hoard to leave us alone and other ways to pass the time || for Anonymous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Halloween Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: AU - Zombie Apocalypse, Attempt at Humor, Pre-Relationship

_Safe house_ wasn’t exactly the best name for it. It wasn’t a house, anyway. It was an antique storefront built in front of an old bank, so there was a vault in the back. It was basically impenetrable, but they still didn’t really want the hoards of the undead descending upon their base, so whenever they saw any shambling nearby, they hid in the vault until the coast was clear.

Which was fine, except Annie got annoyed with Troy and Abed pretty quickly after the door was shut.

They had about twenty minutes before that happened, so she usually took a deck of cards back there to play solitaire for the remainder of the time spent in the vault.

She’d gotten pretty good at it, able to guess her probability to win or lose by counting the cards and calculating the odds.

Wouldn’t hold up in Las Vegas, but Las Vegas hadn’t held up to the pandemic of zombification, so she wasn’t about to feel guilty about counting cards.

It did make the game boring, though. So, in order to make it more interesting, she’d hold back a card. She lost every time, but it made the calculations a little more fun and helped her ignore Troy and Abed, thus maintaining their companionship.

Of course, this time, something was wrong. She was losing far more quickly than she’d been calculating and she couldn’t figure out why.

At least, not until she saw Troy barely keeping it together. She let the cards fall from her hand. “What did you do?”

“Nothing, I didn’t do—“

“Troy…”

Abed was also looking particularly guilty. Not that she could really tell the difference, but her bluff usually worked when she called him out on it. “Abed?”

“I stole a card,” Abed reached into his front pocket and produced a Jack of Clubs. “I would say I’m sorry, but you wrinkle your nose up when you’re confused and it’s adorable.”

Annie glared at him, reaching for and snatching the card from him. “I’d be angry, but—“

“Wait…” Troy said, reaching into his pocket. “I thought _I_ was the one who was stealing the card…” He produced a King of Clubs and Annie snatched it back from him.

“No, it was me. You came up with the idea and I executed it,” Abed stated.

“ _No_ , I came up with the idea, and then _I_ executed it,” Troy argued.

“Neither point matters, because I also stole a card,” Annie said with a smirk, tossing hers down onto the deck.

Abed frowned, and Troy looked confused, so Annie figured an explanation was in order.

“I was bored with winning all the time, so I figured I’d make it interesting,” she said with a shrug. “I needed something to do in here while you guys have your ‘bro time’ or whatever.”

“Wait, so you were so bored, you were fixing your own solitaire games?” Troy asked.

“When you say it like that, it sounds crazy,” Annie laughed. “But yeah, essentially.”

Troy reached for the deck and started shuffling them. “Wanna learn Canasta? My Nana taught me. And swatted me with a flyswatter when she thought I wasn’t paying attention, but I know how to play now.”

“Don’t you need two decks for Canasta?” Abed asked, scooting closer to the middle of the floor.

“Yeah, but I figured if Annie has been playing Solitaire with a missing card all this time, we could manage Canasta no problem.”

“We could just cut the cards in half,” Annie offered.

Troy brightened immediately. “Yeah, just divide the values of everything by two, and—“ 

“No…” Annie grabbed for her bag and produced a pair of scissors from its depths. “Just cut them in half, then we have two of each card.”

Troy and Abed looked at each other, and Abed reached for the scissors.


	3. Power's out || for i-believe-in-unicorns-and-you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Winter Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: Humor, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort

“The power had been out for at least four days. The air was cold. The stove was electric only, so they had been reduced to eating sandwiches made from cold cuts that they had to retrieve from the fridge at warp speed so the rest of the food didn’t go bad. There were three of them in the apartment, with food enough for a week. Soon, they’d have to have an uncomfortable conversation.”

“ _Abed_ ,” Annie groaned. “Please stop narrating. It’s been forty minutes. Not four days. And Troy’s already volunteered to go down to get a pizza so we don’t have to open the fridge.”

“Sorry,” Abed said. “I was just trying to lighten the mood.”

“Well, you’re not. You’re weighing it down,” she snapped.

He frowned, watching as she stood up and straightened the pillows on the chairs again. For the second time in the last two minutes. “Wait… I’m missing something aren’t I?” he asked. “It’s not… I didn’t miss count… you don’t want chocolate, do you?”

“Abed!”

She stomped away.

Not far. Like six feet away to sit at the table. She put her head in her hands, her knees bouncing under the table.

“Yeah, dude. She’s scared of the dark,” Troy said quietly.

“I am _not_ scared of the dark, I’m just scared of not knowing when it’s going to end!” Annie protested. “I’m fine at night because you know when it’s going to end. You go to bed at ten, and you wake up at eight. And it’s not even that dark in your room because you have your unicorn nightlight. But this is…” She gestured madly. “This is _this_ and I hate it.” She sat down and buried her head in her arms.

Troy gave Abed a look, mouthing “scared of the dark.”

“Oh.” Abed slowly stood and crossed the room, standing a short distance away from her. “Permission to approach?”

“Okay,” she said from under her arms.

Abed pulled a chair around beside hers and placed one hand on her back, rubbing it slowly in a circle.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“My mom used to do this,” he replied simply.

“Oh yeah! Mine too! Did she do it when your dog had to go to the dog retirement home?” Troy asked, pulling up a chair on the other side of Annie.

Abed’s hand froze and he sucked air through his teeth. “Annie?”

Her shoulders slumped. “Oh Troy…” She leaned over to hug him.

He hugged her back. “It’s okay, Annie. He just retired. He sends me letters all the time. In fact, he just sent me one last week. He finished training another class of puppies.”

She pulled back to gaze sadly at him for a long moment and suddenly realization dawned on his face, his mouth falling open. “Wait a minute. Dogs can’t write… I need to call my mom…” He pushed up from the table and reached for his phone.

Annie turned back to Abed, grimacing. “Oops...”

“He’ll be okay. She did something similar with his goldfish. It was only a matter of time before he figured it out. Hug until you feel safe?” He held his arms open and she leaned into him, embracing him tightly.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

“No problem. Just know that if something does creep out of the shadows to attack us in the dark, it’s everyone for themselves.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are open, prompt me [here.](https://forms.gle/ejZPceyAAj29SWtK8)


End file.
